Letters
by TrueLoveRisenAgain
Summary: *Complete* Before Jen died she wrote each of her friends a letter for a final goodbye and got a nurse to send them out to her friends after her funeral. Here are the letters. Part 2 in my 'True Love' series, the Sequel to Capeside: Revisited.
1. Jack

**Letters **

**A/N: **Alright, this is the second in my DC series. It's the sequel to Capeside: Revisited. I don't think you really have to read the first story to understand this which is basically the letters Jen wrote her friends right before she died. I do suggest that if you plan on following the series you should probably read the first story. 

**Disclaimer: **Dawson's Creek and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to the WB and Kevin Williamson. 

**Spoilers: **Mostly for the Series Finale and my first story Capeside: Revisited, kind of. 

**Summary: **Before Jen died she wrote each of her friends a letter for a final goodbye and got a nurse to send them out to her friends after her funeral. Here are the letters. Part 2 in my series, the Sequel to Capeside: Revisited.  

**Chapter 1: Jack **

_Dear Jack, _

_ I love you. I know how you must feel; actually I don't because no I've really loved has died. But I'm not gone Jack, I'm right here. I've never left your side, not once. Whenever you need me just reach for this letter, and remember I'm right here. I'll always watch over you Jackers, just like I know you'll watch over Maddy._

_  Make sure that Grams is alright for me, I know she'll be here with me soon; you just got to watch her for me until its time. She'll have a hard time with this, she's only got you, Jack, and Maddy left. I don't know how Grams is going to deal with this and you've got to make sure she's still got her faith, because that really matters to her and I don't want her losing it. _

_   As for you Jack, I've got a few pearls of wisdom left for you. We may no longer have our patented Jen/Jack, Fag/Hag banter anymore, but keep the memories close to heart because by doing that you keep me just a little more alive. Forget the bad times, and the hard time because they, God knows, they hurt the most but focus on the good times, the times we used to laugh about time and time again. _

_  Trust your instincts Jack. Be it in life or in parenting. Your instincts are always right Jack. If they tell you to run, run. Just don't keep secrets because whether your instincts tell you to or not secrets can hurt. Trust me, I know more than I'd like to on that subject. But in love Jack, oh, in love is where they count most. You can tell the creeps from the genuine good guys with your instinct most of the time. Dougie, is a good guy Jack, he's your guy so don't let him go. I could never forgive you if you did. _

_   Love Jack. Love is important and you need to love as much as you can. Without love you can't go very far. Love __Madison__ with all of your heart, Love Doug with ever fibre of your being, Love Joey, Pacey, __Dawson__, Andie and Audrey in however way you can. We all need to be loved, being loved can make you a whole as much as it can make you a half. It can help you along the road as much as it can render you immobile. _

_   As for one last pearl of wisdom, never give up. It's been said too many times by too many people and yet it still needs to be said. No matter how bad things are, no matter how much you hurt, never ever give up. Hold on until you fall, stand up and try again until you fulfill what you were trying to do. You cannot give up, it would be unacceptable to give up. _

_  Now, I trust that you'll carry on with my dirty work. Even as a mother I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. Watch out for Pacey and Joey. They're my main project Jack, those kids can't see love when it's right in front of them, can they? I always knew they were meant for each other and now that I'm not around to meddle I'm sure you'll do the honours. I don't know if Joey does know it yet, or if she's already admitted it to Pacey. Just make sure they make it Jack. Also, take heed with Dawson and Andie. I have a feeling that not all is platonic in that area, or at least won't be for very long. They are living with each other after all. As for Ms. Liddell, meddling is not called for but if Todd breaks her heart, break his neck. _

_   Now, for the extremely emotional section of the letter and if you need to cry, cry all you like, know that somewhere I am crying with you. I do not know if there is a heaven, or if I am even going there. Just know that no matter where I am I will be watching you, laughing with you and crying with you. I've already told you that I will watch over you, that I am with you all of the time and I am. When you cry know than I am right there with my arms around you, feel comforted in knowing that I'm there even in you can't hear me or see me. When you laugh, I'm in the room with a smile on laughing with you as I always have. As long as you live everyday Jack, as long as you laugh and cry you keep me alive, you keep me with you everywhere you go. I can never leave Jack, as long as you and Madison and the others are around there will always be a part of me with you, in you. _

_   Of all my time in Capeside I don't think I ever really fit in until you and I became best friends. When I arrived in Capeside I was the girl who stirred up trouble between three childhood best friends. I love __Dawson__, Pacey and Joey but they had been friends since their early childhood and my arrival rocked their perfect world. Joey hated me, Dawson pined for me, and Pacey was too wrapped up in his 'coming of age'. We were friends, good friends, but I never really had a place. Then, you and Andie arrived in town. When you were around Jack, when we spent time together and laughed I had found my place, my soul mate. I've searched high and low Jack, and I have not found a guy better than you, I never will. _

_  Jack McPhee you are my everything. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and you were there for me when I needed you the most. You will make a great father Jack; there is no doubt in my mind. Take care of __Madison__ and make her fit in. _

_  I love you with all of my heart, _

_                    Jen. _


	2. Dawson

**Chapter 2: ****Dawson******

****

_Hey Mr. Big Shot Director, _

_  Seems your dreams have finally come true, mostly. Don't worry __Dawson__; I know you'll be great, greater than Spielberg. By the time you're through conquering the world they won't even remember the great Spielberg anymore. You'll meet him one day Dawson, and you'll work with him before you hit the top. Hold on to reality though because you don't want to float too high. _

_  So, how does the real world feel? __Los Angeles__ all it's hyped up to be? Keep in touch with the Capeside Crew though. Your friends and family will keep you grounded, keep you the nice guy you are. The last thing we need is another Todd running lose on the streets. Then again, the streets are lacking of Todd since Audrey came along, and if you ask me it's a good thing he showed up in Capeside while we were filming your "first" movie. _

_  Speaking of which, the movie is the past __Dawson__. It's the beginning of our world, our friendships and relationships. That movie is a milestone in life; it's based on a milestone in our life as well. Keep it close and remember what came before and after the movie. Some of the things we said and did can not be taken back, but sometimes we get our second chances to do things differently. You will get that chance __Dawson__, and I know you will seize it. Has it happened yet? I'm even more out of the loop than I ever thought I would be. _

_   I will touch a subject with you that I know is on the verge of shattering. Joey Potter. I know you love Joey, and I know that you would love to have her back, to be with her but Dawson she's in love with Pacey and I know it might be hard to comprehend sometimes. You and Joey are soul mates, but in definition soul mates do not mean lovers, a soul mate is two souls that fit together. You and Joey fit, just not as lovers. Being "lovers" blinded you and Joey. Pacey is your best friend and he loves her more than you could ever imagine, he needs her just as much as she needs him. _

_   Now, as you read this I'm going to guess that you're sitting somewhere in your house, since I've got it mailed there. Look around __Dawson__; is Andie by any chance near by? Look closely at her __Dawson__. What do you see? Think about that. I'm not around to meddle in person, so I'll do it this way. I caught on to something Dawson, seeing you two at the Potter's B and B and at the Ice House for our little "get together" you two are hiding something, trying to maybe run from whatever feelings you are developing. Andie as always understood you Dawson, understood what you were going through when Joey left with Pacey. You two could be great together. _

_   All meddling aside now for a little sentiment and maybe a few more tears. __Dawson__ Leery I don't know if you knew this or not but you were the first boy I ever really cared for. You opened my eyes to a world I had never seen before, a world of movies, laughter and true friends. I cannot thank you enough for helping me through the tough times and giving me some great laughs. _

_   I Love you __Dawson__ with all my heart. _

_           Goodbye.  _

_                Jen.                _


	3. Joey

**Chapter 3: Joey**

****

_Joey, _

_ Well, we didn't get off on the right foot did we? I'm glad things turned around for us Joey because there really is no one out there like you. Our little "double date" with __Dawson__ was a bit of a disaster though, wasn't it? Just know Joe, that I never disliked you, not really. I envied you quite a bit though. _

_ Joey, you had a life that I wanted. You had __Dawson__ and Pacey and the town. You were the girl that they both wanted and sometimes I thought I was just the bad girl from __New York__. Funny how it turns out, for a while you too wanted to be me. To be the bad girl from __New York__ who had Pacey and __Dawson__ drooling at my arrival. _

_  Now, I've taken a wild guess that "you've always known" you wanted to be with Pacey, haven't you? You're a bit slow aren't you? Even I have always known that there was more behind your petty banter. Dawson and Andie may not have agreed, they might never, but it's true that you and Pacey belong together. Just remember now that I made it my dying wish that you "stop running" as you so elegantly put it. Maybe you already have, and I hope you have. You two need each other now more than ever. _

_   Believe Joey. Believe in people without being afraid to that they'll let you down. Believe in love without fearing the heartbreak that might come. Believe in yourself. Belief is important Joey and I know that both of us have a hard time with it for many reasons. You'll be surprised how far believing will get you. You have believed in people before but you're afraid to now. Why? Because your father lied, Pacey left, and other bad things happened. They're glitches Joe, your beliefs in people are shrouded by your beliefs that they'll all let you down. Believe solely on the good Joe. _

_   Let Go. You've done it before, let yourself get drunk, sing with a band and fall in love. Don't hold anything back Joey, not now and not ever. You've got to live life Joey, live it like there's no tomorrow. Don't put things off or try to wait. Do what you can in that very moment, change life around you or freeze it. You can do anything Joey as long as you give it your whole self. _

_  Love as much as you can Joey. Love everyone around you, your family and friends. Because no matter how estranged or angry you are at each other love is important. Love can be blinding but it can also give light. It's important that you love no matter whom, no matter how. Love can hurt but it can also heal in its own way. _

_   I know you'll take care of Jackers for me. I'm almost afraid that he'll bury himself in his work and __Madison__. Jack needs to keep his life, help him in any way that you can and take him out once a month and get him drunk. Just make sure Dougie knows. See, before Jack and I were close you and Jack were and you still are. You dated him Joey; you helped him come out of the closet and admit that he was gay. I'm not able to take care of him, to make sure Jack gets things done right. So, I'm bestowing my duty upon you. Also, it's now your job to look after Pacey. I know that you will, but I need you to be there for him all the time, even after you fight no matter how horrible because Pacey has no where to run. He's given himself completely to you Joey. His heart and his soul are yours and yours alone. I helped Pacey along as much as I can, I was there when you fought and when he couldn't turn to _Dawson___ and now you need to be. __Dawson__ is in LA and Jack has too much to handle. No matter how bad your fight is you need to be there. Comfort him, forgive him, and apologize. Be the bigger person Joey because he'll need you to be. _

_  I Love you Joey, _

_   Goodbye, _

_      Jen. _


	4. Pacey

**Chapter 4: Pacey**

_My Dearest Pacey, _

_  We are kindred friends aren't we? We started out as the over-sexed of the group and ended up being the hopeless romantics. We've taken over __Dawson__'s role, but I trust that you won't say anything right? We've searched for love high and low and found it in the most peculiar places haven't we? Then again you've always known your true love haven't you? _

_   I am glad that you were by my side Pacey throughout the years and in my last days. You not how everyone makes you out to be Pacey. You're unlike everyone else and you don't pretend to be anything you aren't. You've searched for your place in the world just as I have only to find that you had a place all along. Never disbelieve that it is your place, and do not let anyone persuade you that it isn't either. Just know that it is just as you know that I am always there with you. _

_   Joey loves you Pacey and she always has as you have always loved her whether you chose to believe it or not. The two of you will have a great life, there's no doubt in my mind. Give her the space she needs Pace, but know when she needs you but won't say. Joey does have a tendency of being stubborn, doesn't she? I've always believed the two of you would make it and once upon a time you did too. Did you find that belief again Pace? You have, haven't you? I saw it in you eyes the other night. Maybe it was being here in Capeside all together again, or maybe it was the fact that you would be losing me, a friend, a confidant. Whatever the reason, I'm glad you found the belief. _

_     Never forget your promise to me Pacey. Saturday night with Madison is your night, I'm sure Jack will appreciate the break. I need you to keep your promise Pacey because it's really important to me that __Madison__ know her Uncle Pacey. You and Jack were always there to make sure I was alright. You are a great friend Pacey, to all of your friends. It is one of many great things about you and I hope that you are able to pass such a trait onto __Madison__. Teach her great things Pacey. _

_    Keep the Ice House as it is and keep it. Don't ever let that restaurant go. Cooking is what you were meant to do, it's another gift you have. That restaurant is an amazing place, I love it. That is you sanctuary Pacey, it's your baby. No matter how dull some months seem never give up on it. Dedicate a table for me will you? Or a dish or something? The kids of Capeside need to remember my legend some way. _

_    As for our revelations on True Love, they are forever locked away for on each other to remember. I never did really find my own True Love Pacey, not in the way I intended it. I loved __Dawson__ for a time I believe and CJ as well but never anyone in the way that you loved Joey Potter. I did find my True Love in another form, in my wonderful daughter Madison and in my soul mate Jack. And you Pacey, you made up with __Dawson_. It took a few years but it happened nonetheless. __

_  Do I have any regrets? I regret not being able to see my daughter grow up, to raise her. But I trust that Jack, and you as well as the others will help raise her. Will help her grow up and became a wonderful baby girl. _

_   I Love you Pacey, _

_     No Regrets, _

_          Jen. _


	5. Andie

**Chapter 5: Andie**

_ Darling Andie, _

_    It's sad to think that after so many years of separation we were finally all brought back together only to have the group forever altered. It had been so long since I'd seen you, and seeing you again only made me remember what I had almost done. I cannot express how sorry I am Andie. I should never have let you even see that Ecstasy, I shouldn't even have taken it when Drue gave it to me. Of course, I know you won't let me take the blame so I will only say it once more, I'm sorry. _

_  I've missed you Andie, truly. The group never was the same without you. I always thought that you would be there with us, in __Boston__. I thought that we would all attend college and see each other on a daily basis as we had during High School; I guess I messed that up. You stayed in Italy while Jackers and I headed of to Boston and leaped into our College years. Joey, Pacey and Dawson followed but you weren't there. We were moving on and growing up without you and you were growing up without us. You managed fairly well as I can see. It must've been harder for you. I had Jack and the others to help me along, but you had to start all over in Italy. I admire you for that Andie, for making a new life for yourself in a foreign country. I only wish I could've seen more of you. Don't regret your decision to stay though, you were happy and that's what matters. _

_  I could see it in your eyes that sometime you feel sad that you have missed out on so much of our lives. Mine and Dawson's re-kindled relationship, Jack's joining a fraternity, Joey singing in a band and Pacey's success as a businessman. As I said before don't regret your decision Andie. You were able to create this wonderful life before returning to us. I also have it on good authority that you still love a certain boy, namely Pacey Witter. Andie, as much as it pains me to tell you but you need to move on, you haven't had Pacey's heart for a long time and it's time that you fall in love again. The intent of this whole paragraph is to tell you that you must finally let go of your regrets, of the past and of Pacey. Pacey and Joey are each others true love, and as much as it may hurt to finally let go, you must, it's important that you do for yourself and Dawson.  _

_  You might wonder what Dawson has to do with letting go of Pacey, but you know very well what it has to do with that. You've lived with __Dawson__ for quite some time now and I'm quite certain that you've begun to fall for the Leery charm as Joey and I have done ourselves in the past. Trust me when I say that your feelings are reciprocated Andie. Dawson may pine for Joey openly, may try to win her back, but he's starting to see you in a different light. I could tell by the way he looked at you that night at the Ice House after our little swim in the Creek. You and Dawson are so much alike, have felt a lot of the same things. You both have lost loved ones, and felt the deceit of Joey and Pacey's relationship. It was you more that me who helped Dawson through the summer when Joey and Pacey sailed through the Keys. Now, it will be you who will help him through letting go of Joey once and for all because he must. _

_   I'm glad that we were able to keep in touch most of the time throughout the years. A telephone call when permitted and an e-mail every week was able to sustain our friendship fairly well. Our communication helped me know that no matter what we were still friends even after everything we had all been through. It helped me know that to you I was not just your brother's best friend but I was also your friend as well. I have many friends, but none of them are as close and as dear to me as you, Jack, Joey, Pacey, Dawson and Audrey are. The six of you have taught me many things, and you Andie have taught me the importance of happiness which I must admit is one of the most important things in the world. Without happiness one cannot live a full life and you managed to be cheerful no matter how bad things seemed to be. I know that you would say that wasn't true, but it is. You knew how to turn something dreadful into a cheerful situation. You managed to remain friends with Pacey and Joey even though they had hurt you. You did something that __Dawson__ was not able to do; you were able to be the bigger person. That is just one more thing that I admire about you. _

_  You, Andie McPhee, are a person worthy of admiration and there is no question about it. You have pulled yourelf up when you were down, and make your life mean something even when you were depressed. You always knew to do the right thing, even if it meant expulsion. Never let anyone put you down or make you forget your worth. There are many people in the world but none can do the things you do on a daily basis. You have been through more than most people. You have dealt with your brother's death, your mother's insanity, your remaining brother being Gay, and your own depression. You have dealt with this and more and are still able to put a smile on your face at the end of the day. I know you Andie, we've been friends for so many years and although sometime I can still see the sadness of the years in your eyes I know that you are happy about what you have accomplished in your life. You hurt sometimes; I can understand that, I hurt sometimes as well, but unlike other who might have caved under similar circumstances as you, you live every day to its fullest appreciating every moment. You are special and you are the only person like you and that makes you all the more special. Andie, you are one of the jewels of the world._

_  I must ask you as I have Joey to take care of Jack as much as you can. Although I know that you will be in LA most of the year I ask that you visit when your schedule permits. Jack will need to be around you and the others often, he'll need help because I know my death will affect him the most. He is now the father of my child, he will now have to raise her on top of maintaining his relationship with Doug and teaching his High School classes. I fear that by leaving him __Madison__ I am only going to be pushing him away from his friends. He'll need you Andie as a sister and as a friend because Madison will remind him everyday of what he has lost, remind him everyday of what he must do and I know he'll need all the help he can get. I don't want him to bury himself in his work, to hide behind _Madison___ making her his shelter from the hurt. Jack is my best friend Andie, my soul mate and although my soul will now be with him forever I know that sometimes he may forget that. I am no longer there to pick up the pieces and give him my shoulder to cry on and Andie you need to take care of him as much as you can. _

_  And remember to love, live and be happy. Because those three things will make you life full, will make you whole and keep you sheltered from the hurt and sorrow. I may not be there; you may no longer be able to hear me, feel me or see me but know that I'm always watching over you. That as long as you live and love, as long as you feel the happiness and even the sadness I am there with you, in your heart comforting you. Never forget the importance of life, of love, and of happiness because in them I am alive. _

_  Love always, _

_     Jen. _


	6. Audrey

**Chapter 6: Audrey**

****

****

_Wild Child, _

_   Of all of my close friends you were the one I met last and yet you were the one I had the most in common with. Joey despised us both from the get-go, although the two of you became friends faster than I had ever managed with Joey Potter. We're both City Girls at heart although I moved to a small town in my fifteenth year and became the instigator of the gang. I must admit Audrey, I am sorry that we hadn't met earlier. I am sure we could've wreaked havoc well in __New York__ together. _

_  You came into the gang when we were more dysfunctional that we were when we first met, and still were able to join in our mellow-drama of a friendship and even add a little more dysfunction to out little gang. You've learned many of our dirty little secrets from the days back in Capeside, but there are still things that you don't know, and that don't really matter anymore. You were able to play Ms. Jacobs in __Dawson__'s very first film with actors who weren't Jack, Joey and I or any of our relatives and in doing so were able to relive a part of our teenage years with us. Sometimes I wonder of how dysfunctional the original trio were before my arrival, only they know really. You and I both stirred things up though, didn't we? You were able to somehow get Joey to actually sing in a band and I rocked the Creek by stealing __Dawson__ away from Joey before she even realized her feelings for him. One thing that makes us so much the same is that we made Joey realize some very important detail in her life.  _

_   I must also congratulate you on actually being able to make your relationship with Todd work. God knows I've heard enough about the man from __Dawson__ before you two ever "got together". I hope that you are able to hold on to him because I can see it in your eyes that you truly love him and that you want to have a life with him. I've seen a lot throughout the years, and I see a lot happening right now right before my very eyes. I know that you once loved Pacey and that you were hurt terribly by him. I must remind you that Pacey's heart was severely damaged when you two started dating and although he did a fairly good job at covering it up it didn't mean that it was any less healed. You said it yourself in your drunken rage that Pacey never got over Joey and you knew it was true, it still is. Just don't let the fear of Todd doing the same thing to you as Pacey did stop you from committing to him. I have it on pretty good authority that Todd never really loved someone, not until you. And something in my gut tells me that you two are going to make it. _

_   Speaking from experience substances never help the pain. Sure, it dulls it for a time, but never fully takes it away. You know that from your own alcohol addiction, but I feel the need to remind you. There is so much ahead of you Audrey and you have done so well for many years now. I've seen you at your worst, and at your best and trust me that you're best is the better part of you. If Todd does break your heart either out of fear of having to commit or because the love is no longer there trust that you'll be able to move on, be able to get over the pain without turning back to alcohol. You remember you time in rehab, remember the hurt you caused your friends, and you need to remember the hurt you caused yourself the most. The pain can over time be healed, but the hurt you've caused other, the things you said to others can never be taken back. It will be remembered until your dying day and although forgiveness will come eventually you will always feel the guilt of your words. Just remember that you have your friends to help you through the sadness and heartache if it is to come, you don't need any form of substances._

_    I must ask you to watch out for Dawson and Andie whenever you are home in LA, and Pacey, Jack and Joey when you are in Capeside during the holidays or during other visits. You are the only one who can look after each and every one of them as well as they will look after you and each other. I can no longer meddle in their affairs so I must ask you to do so. You are the only person capable of meddling with each and every one of them without being drowned by your other affairs. They'll need you as much as you'll need them, maybe even more considering that at time some may have trouble turning to others for help considering the hurt that has been caused or inflicted on by them. I am sure you understand what I am talking about. Joey, Pacey, Andie and Dawson will have trouble communicating with each other when in need of help and Jack most likely will have trouble asking for help. I need you Audrey to look after them as much as you can. I fear that sometimes I have put too much of a burden on Jack, and although I know that Andie and Joey will look out for him I also fear that they will have too much on their minds with their relationships to work out. Audrey, I trust that you will do what you can and ask this of you because you were not intertwined in the complications of eight years earlier when Pacey and Joey first began to date. _

_   You have done well for yourself Audrey, you've come a long way from that girl that I said goodbye to four years ago before moving back to __New York__. Know that when I say you've changed that I mean for the better. You are still the wonderful person you were when we first met, but you've matured a lot, you've accepted the past, and you've been able to find love in the person you least expected to find it in. We have all changed, but I know that what has remained the same throughout the years, not without complications of course are the friendships we have formed. Between all of us we have extraordinary bonds that will last us a lifetime. You, as I have, have found your true friends, the people who will stand by your side throughout the good times and the bad. Don't ever let that go Audrey, because I know how long it has taken you to find us, them.  _

_Take care, _

_   Love Always, _

_     Jen. _


	7. Grams

**Chapter 7: Grams **

****

_My Dearest Grams, _

_   I'll be seeing you soon; I know this deep in my heart that I will. Stay as long as you can because I know that mom and Jack will need you. I never thought that in the past few years mom and I would be on speaking terms as we are now. It's thanks to you Grams that we are. There are so many things that I have to thank you for._

_  I came to you ten years ago a troubled fifteen year old expected to help her grandmother and dying grandfather out so that my parents didn't have to worry about me. I remember so much from those early days in Capeside. How different we both seemed, how I would defy your words at any chance I got because I didn't want to be there. I remember how you didn't want me socializing with the sinners that were Joey Potter and __Dawson__ Leery. Funny how things turn out huh? We all ended up being the best of friends, you even let __Dawson__ live with us for a time. _

_  I cannot say that in the end I have found God. I know that you've been trying to help me find God since I arrived in you care. I have not found the faith that you have and I have to say that it might've been for the best. I had you and my friends and that's all I really needed. I hope that no matter how hard my death is on you that you keep your faith. Your faith is something to hold on to during these hard times. _

_  I must thank you for everything that you have ever taught me. You've allowed me to change in my own way, giving me my space when I needed it and ordering me around when you found right. Without your guidance I don't know if I would be as accomplished and happy as I am now. I just hope that you are able to pass some wisdom onto my baby girl before you join me. _

_   Without you Grams I don't think that in the past three years I would've handled motherhood as well as I did. You were there to guide me, to help me take care of my daughter and at the same time let me discover many of the wonders of motherhood. In the past ten years you were not only a Grandmother to me but a mother and mentor as well. You gave me what my mother and father had never been able to give me in early childhood._

_   I was terrified. When I first found out my fate I was terrified. This is something that I could never tell the others, only you because I know that in a way you could understand this. I didn't want to die, I was afraid to. Near the end though I had embraced the fact, there was nothing more I could do. There was only one thing to do and it was to be at peace with the fact that whether I wanted to or not I was going to die. So, put you mind to rest that I know I will die at peace, with no anger what-so-ever. _

_   There are a few requests I would like you to comply to. With my clothes and what-not you can do what you please with it. I only ask that before you get rid of anything you let Joey, Andie and Audrey and whoever else would like raid my room and keep what they want. Please, assure them that this is what I want. They need something to hold on to, it is important to me that they have something that they can keep close to their heart and remember me, as do you so take what you like as well. Also, I would like you to move out of our house in __Soho__ and move in with Jack for as long as you can. He's going to need some help and you've been there for many of __Madison__'s late nights. _

_   I love you with all of my heart and I although I cannot say for certain if there is a heaven that I am going to, but I can say that no where you are, or where I am I will be looking after you until you join me. You must know that I am taking care of you even though I am not there to physically do so. _

_  I love you with all of my heart, _

_    See you soon, _

_        Jennifer._


	8. Letters

**Chapter 8: Letters**

  As requested each letter was sent to the recipient after the deceased was buried. The nurse who the letters had been given to had attended the funeral and had watched all of the young girl's friends and family grieving and then walked to the post office with the hope that when the letters were received it would bring some comfort to the mourners. The nurse had wished greatly to deliver them right there during the burial but she had direct order from the deceased and she would comply exactly as she had been instructed.  

   One by one the nurse slipped each envelop into the mail slot, reading the name of each person who would receive each letter and invisibly leaving her own wish for each to be able to one day let go of their grief. She had seen many people young and old die, the request of the deceased was hardly out of the ordinary and yet she felt that this girl was special in some way. 

   After each letter was gone, waiting to be delivered to whom it was destined for, the nurse slung her bag back over her shoulders and headed home wondering to herself what Jennifer Lindley had been like before she died, before she had become sick. She had never opened the letters in fear of defying the message inside, in fear of sucking the letter dry of any meaning. So, she could only guess what words were written to each other her friends, to her grandmother.  

    The letters sat at the bottom of the letter box until the next morning when the post man gathered all out going letters and shoved them into a bag and into the back of his truck. The bag was filled with all sorts of mail, letters to correspondents, family, friends and bills that had been paid. Yet, amongst all those the seven letters that a young girl had written hours before her death seemed to glow with importance next to the other letters. 

   When the letter bag containing these seven letters arrived at the post office they were sorted, each separated from the next and put into another bag destined to the state they were prescribed to. The bag to Los Angeles held three of the letters, a bag to New York only one, the bag to Soho held one as well, and the bag that would be delivered right there in Capeside held two. The bags destined to another state were meticulously placed into the plane that was to deliver them. The bag that was to remain in Capeside was then thrown into a mail truck to be delivered. 

    It was safe to say that each letter arrived to the recipients at a different time during the next two weeks. The mail system was slow and saying that since the letters were all mailed at the same time would all arrive at the same time would be foolish. The first to receive their letters were, of course, Jack McPhee and Pacey Witter both whose residence were in Capeside. Yet, they did not get the letter until much later than it had been delivered due to the chaos that had ensued the burial of their beloved Jen as well as Pacey and Joey's engagement. 

     Joey Potter and the Mrs. Ryan only received theirs next in Soho and New York City when each returned home after weeks of staying in Capeside to help Jack, and for Joey to discuss with Pacey the future of their relationship. Finally, the last three received theirs on the same day in Los Angeles on night after they returned to their homes after sharing a lovely dinner together. Andie McPhee and Dawson Leery, living in the same house, had stared at their envelopes in Dawson's large kitchen trying to decide whether they really wanted to open it or not and Audrey Liddell in her own apartment not far away ripped the letter open immediately and started to read. 

     The letters touched each of their hearts dearly and also stabbed at their open wound inflicting more pain onto their situations. Reminders of Jen jumped out from each letter, each word made them remember Jen and the fact that she was dead. And for Joey Potter, Pacey Witter, Dawson Leery and Andie McPhee old wounds were opened up although slightly reminding them of their predicament romance wise. They did not regret their actions and decisions of the past few weeks, but Dawson Leery remembered his love for Joey Potter and realized that he _had _found himself feeling more than friendship towards the blonde sitting in front of him at that very moment. Andie, for the first time since Pacey and Joey announced got engaged, let the fact that Pacey Witter was forever lost to her and looked up and Dawson Leery and thanked Jen for allowing her to finally let go and see Dawson in a different light. As for the engaged couple, immediately after Joey read the letter she called up Pacey and asked him to fly down to New York. She needed to see him. 

     The letter to Jack somehow helped dull his pain in a way. Jen had told him things that allowed him to accept that she was gone, allowed him to know that she was there with him and always would be there with him. It had taken him hours to open the letter. He had nearly driven his boyfriend, Doug Witter, insane with his pacing and muttering. The letter symbolized that Jen knew what was to come and if he read it he knew that he would have to come to terms with the fact the she was actually gone. He had been holding on and by sending him this letter, by writing it, Jen was allowing him to let go, reminding him that he had to for Madison's sake. Madison, his tiny little angel mumbled in his arms as he read the letter and cried into her blonde hair. This letter and Jen's daughter was all he had left of Jen. 

     Audrey had been alone when she read her letter. Todd was still on his movie set, only due back the next day and other than her director boyfriend she lived alone in this rather large apartment only minutes away from Andie and Dawson. The letter had given Audrey some happiness in the fact that Jen seemed to understand her, and honoured that Jen wanted her to be the only to meddle in her place, although she knew Jen had asked other to meddle as well, she, Audrey Liddell, still had some importance. Knowing that Dawson and Andie must also have gotten their letters that night Audrey grabbed the keys to her apartment and headed over to visit with them, carefully placing her letter in her purse as she did. 

     As for Mrs. Ryan, as soon as she finished reading Jen's letter she called Jack and arranged for him to get the others to come down and help her move back to Capeside. She was getting old and without Jen it would be getting harder for her to do certain things now. This had been her excuse to Jack. The night before Jack, Joey, Pacey, Dawson, Andie and Audrey arrived; Grams went into Jen's room and looked around. Her Jennifer was gone, she had outlived her only Granddaughter but had lived long enough to see her Granddaughter become a mother, and herself become a Great Grandmother. Out of Jen's room that night Grams took two framed photos, Jen Jack and Madison and one of Jen alone as well as a necklace that Jen had worn often in the past few years. 

    When the next day Jen's six best friends arrived in Soho along with Jen's daughter there was a bustle of activity. Each one had changed so much since receiving their letter and each had their letters close by. None asked to see the each other's letter and none showed each other their letters. It was silently understood that each felt the same way towards their letters, and everyone understood each others wishes. As Jen had requested Grams told the young adults that they could take whatever they liked from Jen's things as a way of holding on to Jen as well as letting go. They could take whatever they liked and as much as they liked as long as at least one item held some importance to them. They agreed and solemnly went about what they had been instructed to do. They knew that this was what Jen wanted, and although feeling somewhat selfish they did it anyway. 

     Jack did not take much. He had a small box containing Jen's journal, and a few trinkets from his and Jen's time together. Each item he took held much importance to him and before exiting the room he slipped his own letter into the box knowing that he would be keeping this box close by. Joey and Pacey each seemed to have the hardest of times finding something that meant something to them but in the end ended up leaving each with three items each. Among Pacey's included the book that Jen seemed to have stolen from Witch Island from which she had tried to cast a spell on Pacey with. Dawson took a photo album and a few other trinkets and Andie and Audrey took some clothes and other things that they felt symbolized their friendship with Jen. 

     At the end of the day they all set up camp in Grams' empty living room. The next day Jack, Madison, Grams, Joey, and Pacey would be heading off to Capeside while Dawson, Andie and Audrey would return to LA. Each of the young adults spread their sleeping bags around the room and Grams lay in bed in her own room. Any furniture that remained in the house would be moved the next day to a storage space in Capeside, waiting to be used. The adults amused themselves talking lightly about old times, Andie telling Audrey stories about the good old days back in Capeside. 

     By the end of the night they had fallen silent. After saying their goodnights each took a second to themselves taking out the letters Jen had written them. Pacey and Joey curled up in each other's arms, Dawson and Andie holding hands, leaning against each other, Jack with Madison at his side sleeping soundly and Audrey who hugged her knees and looked around the room every so often. Each focused on every word Jen scrawled on the page, taking each in, soaking in everything Jen told them. 

      Sitting there in the last place Jen had called home each one talked with Jen, and Jen talked back. Because the questions they asked themselves were all directed to Jen wherever she was and she answered each and every question they asked, through these letters. 

**_The End. _**

****

_A/N: Alright, well I hope that everyone liked this story. I had to put in this last chapter, just to have them receive the letter and have reactions although there is no dialogue they have reactions through their actions. There will be _another _sequel but it might be at least a week before I get it posted because I'm going on a little trip. Anyway, for those who would like to know the next story in the series which I have dubbed 'True Love' will be a story, which has no title right now, about Joey and Pacey's upcoming wedding and the problems that they encounter on the way to the alter. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope that you'll keep on the lookout for the next sequel. Take Care and until next time this is Goodbye!_

* * *


End file.
